Choosing Sides
by fairywings81
Summary: Exactly a Year after the Lowell Incident,Bakura finds himself without Lizzie when his Bookstore goes under. What's a protective brother to do!
1. Going Under

**(A/N:Almost a year ago,my love for YGO Fanfiction was spawned by Ryou Bakura,and a little girl I created called Elizabeth. With the endless support of Melissa-** **sama** **,Daisy and many many other readers,I have finished what seems like 20 or more ** **fics** **. This is the sequel to the ** **fic** ** that started it all! I hope you will all continue to read,and lend me your support!)**

**Chapter One-Going Under**

"Come on,Lizzie. It's time to get up." Bakura shook his adopted sister gently. 

"Five more minutes,Ryou. Please." The ten-year-old pleaded, pulling the covers over her head. "It's Saturday..." 

"I know, but I have to be at the store in twenty minutes, and I still have to drop you off at Kaiba's." 

"Why can't I go to Joey's?" The young girl turned over now, to look at the British boy. 

"Joey's busy this weekend, remember? He's spending time with Serenity." He smiled a little bit. "Besides, Seto's been dying to show you this new invention he's working on, and Mokuba misses you too. It's been months." It was true too. More recently, Bakura had been letting Lizzie spend time with Espa Roba and his brothers. She seemed to really enjoy that. However, that day, Espa was helping him at the Book Haven,and Bakura didn't trust Jonathan Roba enough to let her go over there without Espa. "Come on now. Breakfast is about ready." 

"Okay. I'm coming..." Lizzie sat up rubbing her eyes. "Why can't Yami watch me?" She asked as Bakura walked out. 

"Now really! I think you know the answer to that one." Bakura replied, with a slight frown. He kept his yami as far from Lizzie as he could,living in the same house with him. Things had gone south with Lizzie and the yami before when the thief had decided to teach the little girl how to steal when she was five. Lizzie loved the "game" Yami taught her, and had gone through a phase where nothing was safe from her little hands. _That's the last thing I need! Yami teaching her how to steal again, or get her started on it again. _ He heard Lizzie's giggle, and smiled now. It was so good to hear that sound everyday,after everything that had happened the year before. Her health was still a cause for concern, but she hadn't had need for her breathing medicine in a few months. Still, Bakura would pack them, just in case. 

********************************************************** 

"He's right you know. I'm no good for you. And I wouldn't want to play babysitter to you anyway." Yami Bakura appeared in thin air beside Lizzie. "Just because you live here doesn't make you my responsibility whenever that dolt insists on working." 

"I never said that." Lizzie replied quietly, as she proceeded to get dressed. She ignored the mutterings of the spirit. Lastly, she pulled her Milliennium Pyramid from it's special shelf, and placed it around her neck. "I should leave this at home..." 

"No you shouldn't." Yami Bakura replied. "She's been really upset with you." 

"Yeah right." Lizzie left her room to go downstairs to the kitchen. As she sat down at the table, her Item began to glow. _No....please, don't come out....._ Unlike Bakura, she feared the power of her Item, and the yami that occupied it. 

"Wishful thinking,Lizabeth." Came the sneer of the female yami that appeared beside her. Her name was Sagira,but everyone called her Eliza. "You and I have to have a talk." 

"Go away." Lizzie replied in a whisper. "I don't want anything to do with you!" 

"You don't get a choice in the matter, Girl." Came the yami's harsh reply. "It's about your brother's store." 

"What about Ryou's store?" Lizzie asked. She rarely talked to Ryou about his business. When she'd been little, she'd loved to go with him to work. She'd sit in the children's corner for hours, and read, while Ryou took care of the various customers t hat would come in. 

"It's falling under." The yami told her. "He could lose his business in less than a week." 

"What?!" Lizzie stood up immediately, looking around for Ryou. "Ryou?!" Liza grabbed her, and put a hand over mouth. 

"Quiet, you understand? You're not supposed to know about this!" 

Just then,Bakura rushed in, alarmed by Lizzie's shrieking. "What is it?" 

"N-nothing." Lizzie studied her adopted older brother sadly though, and ate the rice he sat in front of her. 

"Lizzie? What is it,Baby?" Bakura sat down beside his sister, and brushed his hand through her hair. 

"It's nothing." She replied, looking at him again. "I'm ready to go." She added, standing up. 

"Alright......" Bakura took her dishes to the sink, and got his coat. Shortly, he was locking up, and they were catching the bus to Kaiba's side of town. 

************************************************************************ 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Espa! If I g o under,I'll definitely lose Lizzie for sure!" 

"Calm down, Bakura. I'm sure it won't happen. We've already done a substantial amount of business this week." 

"For the first time three months since that bigger store opened!" Bakura moaned. "I think Lizzie knows something's wrong too. She was pretty upset this morning." 

"Well, then you need to talk to her about. Better sooner than later, so that she is forewarned." Espa advised, as a customer came to pay for her purchases. He took care of her, then looked at Bakura again. "I'm sure it will all work out, Bakura." 

"I can't stand the thought of losing her again, Espa. Even to Kaiba,whom I'm sure will be the one to end up with her." 

"I know how you feel. But if it has to happen, you'll be okay." Espa told him. "You can't avoid the unavoidable, no matter how much you want to." He answered the phone now. "Hello,Bakura Book Haven, this is Espa Roba speaking." He listened to the person on the other end, then frowned. "Yes,he's here. Hold o n." He put his hand over the mouth piece and, looked at Bakura. "It's your loan officer." 

"Oh no....." Bakura took the phone. "This is Bakura." 

"Mr. Bakura. Do you realiz e how far in debt you are to us?" The officer asked now. There was no emotion in his voice at all, and there als o no sympathy. 

"How far?" Bakura asked in a weak voice. 

four hundred fifty thousand dollars to be exact, due as of last week." 

Bakura swallowed hard. "I...I'm really sorry, business hasn't been as good since Page Turner opened." 

"Perhaps the owner will buy you out." The officer suggested, as if this was a good thing. 

"How is that going to help me?! I've got a sister at home that I have to t ake care of." 

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Bakura." The officer replied, still no real sympathy. "I'd really consider hiring a lawyer if I were you." He hung up. 

"Well!" Bakura hung up, sighing. "Maybe he's right...." 

"What did he say?" Espa asked quietly. 

"Said t hat Page Turner wants to buy me out. Which means I'll have the money for the loan payback,but then I'd be without any money at all, and I'd lose Lizzie fast as that!" 

"Well......."Espa was at a loss for what to say. "I hope things work out for you, Bakura." 

"Me too, Espa. Me too." Bakura sighed, and went into the back office. He had to make some unpleasant phone calls. 


	2. Rex's Assignment,Seto's Interference

**Chapter Two-Rex's Assignment,Seto's Interference**

"Bakura Ryou....." Rex felt a lump in his throat instantly. He knew of Bakura. He babysat his sister Elizabeth sometimes. He glanced over the record his advisor had given him. _But....they can't really expect me to go to Bakura's and take Lizzie out of the house just like that! _ He closed his eyes tightly, then shook his head. "I've got to do what the law sees fit. I knew what this job entailed before I took it." 

"You okay,Raptor?" Alston Craven walked into the assignment office. He was Rex's only friend there at the Child Services agency. He brushed his less than perfect brown hair out of his face. 

"Sure.....just I don't think I can do this...." Rex showed him the paper work. "This child is a very dear friend of mine,Alston. As is her guardian." 

"Ouch....that's going to be painful..." Alston sympathized, as he read it over. "But you can't think about friendships at a job like this. We're only supposed to do what is best for the child." 

"I know that!" Rex exploded. "But you gotta understand the bond she's got with Bakura! It's very special, and I just hate it when we have to take a child away for stupid reasons like money problems!" 

"Calm down,man. I'll go with you, okay?" Alston put a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Let's go, okay?" 

"Alright." Rex nodded, and they left the offices. 

******************************************************************* 

"I play Morphing Jar. Now we get to draw all new cards!" Elizabeth smiled at Seto triumphantly. 

The CEO grunted, and shook his head. "Suit yourself. You're only prolonging your defeat,Kid." He smirked, as he drew his cards. 

"Defeat? I've been training with Yami Bakura. He's teaching me more and more moves everyday." 

"Oh really?" Seto laid three cards face down. "Well,if you can beat me,I'll buy you an ice cream, okay?" He intended to take her and Mokuba out for ice cream anyway. 

"You're on." Lizzie grinned,and played her tur n. The rest of the duel was silent and in the end, they were only a hundred life points apart,with Seto having the upper hand. 

At length,Seto's phon e rang. The CEO answered it. "Kaiba." 

"Kaiba....it's Bakura." The British boy sounded odd. 

"Bakura. What is it?" He stood up, and walked into his study. 

"Rex is here....he needs Lizzie." Bakura's voice cracked slightly. 

"Why?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed. 

"Child services is taking her from me...." The boy broke down now. "Oh,I can't stand this...at all." 

"And Rex Raptor is told to do this? Does he have prove?" 

"H-he has paperwork..." Bakura replied quietly. "Will you please bring her?" 

"I'll be there in five minutes." Seto hung up, and returned to the dining room. "Get your coat." He told Lizzie quietly. "We have to go see Bakura." 

"What's wrong, Seto? Is Bakura okay?" 

"You'll see." Seto replied, as he pulled his own long coat on. "Come on." 

Elizabeth pulled her navy blue coat on, following Seto out to his car. "What's going on, Seto? Please tell me!" 

"Child Services is trying to pull a fast one with you. Well it isn't going to work." Seto replied, as he held the door open for the girl. "Don't worry about it." They drove to Bakura's small house. 

***************************************************************************** 

Alston raised an eyebrow at the long limousine that approached. "Hey, Rex...is that who I think it is?" 

Rex glanced out the window. "It's Kaiba. I guess Elizabeth was spending the day over there or something." He watched as Seto led Lizzie up the door, and let themselves in. 

"What's this all about,Raptor?" The businessman demanded, as Lizzie flew into Bakura's arms in tears. 

"The state has requested Elizabeth be removed due to the fact that Bakura can no longer afford to take care of her." 

"What does that mean, exactly?" Seto growled now. "Is she going to an orphanage?" 

"Yes,until a foster family can find room for her." Alston replied, his heart breaking. " 

"Forget this. I'm taking her." Seto declared, flipping his cell phone out, and calling his lawyer. 

Meanwhile, Bakura was holding on to Elizabeth tightly. "I'm so very sorry,Lizzie." 

"I don't want to leave!" Lizzie cried into Bakura's shirt. "Please don't make me go, Ryou!" 

"I'm n -not sure I can prevent it, Lizzie......" Bakura hugged her close, listening to Kaiba on the phone. 

"Look! I don't give a damn about that! Elizabeth is as much mine as she is Bakura's! You let her get taken away, and she won't survive!" Seto raged when his lawyer tried to explain that the Child Services Agency would have to approve him taking Lizzie.   
"They let me have Mokuba. Why won't they let me have Lizzie? I took care of her before!" He gripped his cell phone tightly, teeth clenched in frustration. After a few more minutes, he nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Thank you. That's all I wanted." He hung up, and turned to Bakura. "They're going to let me take her for now." 

"W-well, that's good then..." Bakura nodded shakily, and petted Lizzie's hair. "You hear that, Elizabeth? You're gonna get to go stay with Seto and Mokuba for a while." He tried to smile for his sister's sake. "It'll be fun!" 

"Come on, Lizzie. We'll go get you some new things, okay? That way when you come back to Bakura, you can still have things for over at my house. How does that sound?" 

"Okay....." LIzzie had a hard time letting go of her brother's hand though. Finally, Seto pried her away, and they left, after Rex had him sign an agreement. 

Bakura watched the limousine drive off. After letting Rex and Alston out, he slid down the wall, and cried uncontrollably. He hated that this was happening again. He hated even more that he couldn't stop it, and only hoped it wouldn't be much longer before he'd have his beloved sister in his arms again. 


	3. A Night of Reflections and Fun

**Chapter Three-A Night of Reflections and Fun**

Having Elizabeth come to live with them was just what Mokuba thought it would be. Fun. Even though the first couple of days were rough for her,Lizzie adjusted quickly to the way she'd live if she was a real Kaiba. Mokuba helped her out by making her ask for things herself after the first day or so. See,even though Lizzie had, in fact, lived with them before, she'd only been six at the time, and Mokuba had taken care of all her wants and needs. Now she was ten, and it was time for her to learn to ask things for herself. The first time Mokuba knew things were going to be okay was when Lizzie ordered one of the servants (Myra,probably) to cover for them when Mokuba took her out after dark to see the amusement park rides at night. 

Elizabeth felt strange, telling others what to do. Bakura had always taught her to do for herself what she could, and the young girl could do a lot. The night of the amusement park incident, she'd tried to wash her own dishes. Myra and Anna had refused to let her, saying that children had more important things to do,and that she should go do them. Lizzie had been taken aback by this, but then Mokuba had brought up the park. She went into the living room to talk to him some more about it. 

"What kind of park? Ryou takes me to parks too." 

"Ryou couldn't have taken you to this one. It's outside of Domino. We'll take a bus." Mokuba replied. "It'll be fun." 

"I don't know..." She began to lament. "We'll get into trouble, won't we?" 

"Nah. Seto's working really late tonight, and he'll probably stay there anyway. All we have to do is make sure to get through the house from the back. See, the alarm system has a t imer. After 9,no one aside from a Kaiba can get in. It's voice activated on the back of the house." 

"Okay...." Lizzie was still unsure of this. She never did anything without permission before. 

"It'll be... like an initiation! If you do this, I can declare you a real Kaiba." Mokuba persuaded. "Come on. Let's go get ready." 

"Alright... I guess we can go. Do we still leave a note with your brother?" 

"He's your brother too, and no. That will get us into trouble for sure. Come on." So,Mokuba got himself and her ready for the ride to JollyLand. 

******************************************************************** 

When they got there, Elizabeth was in awe. "Wow. It's huge." 

"I told ya . Come on." Mokuba grabbed her hand, and paid their tickets. "We're getting a ride all rides pass. That's what Seto always does for me." He told her, as they were stamped. "Come on!" So,they explored the park together, neither minding the time or anything. Mokuba paid for all of Lizzie's games and food. "Didn't I tell you this was gonna be great?!" 

"It's awesome. Ooh! " Her eyes lit up as the rides began to light up. "Pretty!" 

Mokuba smiled, and watched his foster sister as she followed the illumination of all the rides. "Seto said my mother was like that too. She loved the amusement parks at night." 

Lizzie turned to face him. "I don't remember my mother. I miss her though." 

"I'm sure she's watching you, wherever she is." Mokuba replied. "Come on. Let's get home. It's getting pretty late." He led her, and the bag of prizes she carried out of the park, and to the bus stop. While they waited, she began to ask him if he'd seen Ryou or anything. She missed him a lot more. 

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I haven't. I saw Espa and he said Ryou was getting by. He misses you though." 

"I miss him too...." Lizzie replied in a barely audible voice. 

Mokuba put an arm around her comfortingly. "Maybe things will get better, and you can go live with him again. We'll miss you though." 

"It's not fair. See, when I was six, it was easier for me, but now..." She bit her lower lip, as the bus approached. "I want to see him." 

"That's not an option right now." Mokuba told her. He led her on to the bus, and they headed home. _If Lizzie even called it hom_ _e. I thought she was adjusted. I guess I was wrong..._

"Mokuba. Are you mad at me, Little K?" 

"No, of course not. It's not your fault who's raised you. But maybe you should be thinking about possibly staying permanently, in case he can't get himself back on his feet." Mokuba reasoned. 

Lizzie hated to admit it, but Mokuba was right. There was always that possibility.... _No way! I'm not gonna give up on Ryou! He'll figure something out. I know he will! _ She gazed out at the dark streets that passed, feeling defenseless against the world that commanded her, and made her life choices for her. _Come on! Now you're sounding like the Kaibas' are tyrants! You love Seto, and Mokuba. You know that!_ Another part of her argued. _But I want to be with Ryou! I love him too, and oddly, I miss his yami_ _as well._ She sighed deeply, as the bus continued on towards Marlin Street, where they would get off and run the rest of the way to Kaiba Manor. What would meet them there would surprise them. 

**(A/** **n** **:Sorry this was so short. I've got plans. Those of you who read my outline,it's going to be a bit different than I o** **riginally had it. I needed more of Yami Bakura. XD) **


	4. Yami Bakura's Good Intentions

Chapter Four-Yami Bakura's Good Intentions

Mokuba and Elizabeth were halfway into the mansion when there was a snap of a twig. The young Kaiba stepped in front of Elizabeth to protect her, before calling out bravely. "Who's there?"

"Mokuba...let's just go inside, please!" Lizzie hissed in fear. "We're so late already..."

"Inside,with the Kaibas? Is that what you really want to do,Lizabeth?" The voice of Yami Bakura asked quietly, as the thief came into view.

"Yami..." Lizzie stepped out from behind Mokuba, and stared in wonder at the ancient thief that had once possessed her adopted brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home." He replied, taking a step closer, and holding out a hand. He glowered at Mokuba. "This is nonsense, the way they've split them up. Those fools at Social Services couldn't possibly comprehend the bond between a brother and sister!"

"I'm on your side,really, but if you take her, they'll put Bakura in jail for kidnapping. My brother has custody of her, not him." Mokuba tried to reason with the yami, while he looked around to see where security was.

"They won't come. They're taking naps." The yami smirked, stepping closer, and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist gently, but firmly. "We'll be leaving now."

"Yami, wait! I can't just go. Mokuba's right. I don't want Ryou to go to jail. Then I'd never see him again!" The young girl resisted the yami, who was trying to pull her along. "Stop,yami. Just please listen."

"I won't." The thief replied, whirling on her. "Do you want to know how your brother is? He's a mess. He won't eat, he barely sleeps. It's a wonder Roba can even get him in to look after his own shop!" He glared at her. "If he dies, so do I. As much as I wouldn't mind rejoining my long lost sister in the afterlife....I wouldn't be able to rest in peace knowing he caused you to be an orphan. Now let's go." With a low growl, he all but yanked Elizabeth out of the estate gates, and down the street. The younger Kaiba could still be heard calling for him to bring her back. He just ignored it.

Yami Bakura didn't stop until they were right outside his hikari's house. He turned to face Elizabeth, placing a hand on either of her shoulders. "Please. Don't look at me with such upset. This is really for both of you. Now, when we go inside, Ryou will probably be sleeping, so let's not wake him up until later. You can go in your room and get some sleep yourself. What in the world were you and that fool doing outside of the mansion at this hour anyway?"

Lizzie gave in, and offered a smile. "He took me to Jollyland outside of Domino tonight. It was nice, but it made me miss Ryou so much. Please can't I see him before we go to bed?"

"Fine then. But remember, don't wake him up, okay?" He let them into the house silently. He watched her go upstairs to Ryou's room, with a shake of his head. _Foolish girl. She can't even sense her own power. Well,I sense it, and I intend to help her find it too._ The "something" he referred to was her Millennium Pyramid. When he'd first heard of it, he wanted to take it from her. Now,however, the spirit realized now that Elizabeth may need the item. He could feel something within her, an aura that called the Item to it, even if Lizzie could not. _Well, there will be time enough to worry about that in the morning. I may be a spirit, but I do need my rest as well. _ With that, he resigned to the Ring, but he didn't sleep until hours later.

Bakura woke up the next morning with a start. He'd had a strange dream the night before. Elizabeth had come into his room, looking frightened. She'd walked over to his bed, and hugged him tightly. Bakura had returned the hug, and whispered to her that he was okay, and that she was safe. He'd reassured her that no one would separate them again. He'd promised. Then Elizabeth was gone again. The young British boy sat up, wiping the sleep and tears out of his eyes. _Oh Lizzie......I am so sorry I could not protect you from this. I really wanted to..._ He rolled out of his bed, and went into the bathroom to freshen up before he got to work making his and his yami's breakfasts. Half-way to the sink, he heard giggling down the hall where Elizabeth's room was. Not daring to hope, he walked down the hall, and opened the door. "Elizabeth?!"

"Ryou!" Lizzie ran into her brother's arms,and hugged him tightly, while he returned the hug just as fiercely.

"How in the world did you get back here?" He asked, as he scooped her up.

"Your yami came and carted me away from the Kaibas'." Lizzie told him without accusation. "He said you weren't eating." She added, her young eyes full of worry.

"Well..." Bakura set her on her feet again, dazed. If his yami had truly done this, it was kidnapping. He'd get the blame of course. He headed for the phone. "I should call Seto, and explain things, before the police get involved...."

"Wait! Can't I just stay a little while?" Lizzie's eyes were sad, and pleading.

"I suppose...." Bakura replied, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea, despite how badly he also wanted to keep her there with him. "Come on then. I'll put on a pot of rice, and then we can watch some cartoons." He smiled gently, and they walked downstairs together.

Yami Bakura was sitting on the couch, thinking about how to go about explaining the Item's real power to Elizabeth when they both came down. "It's about time." He grunted to Bakura.

"Yes, well...it seems we'll have three for breakfast this morning." Bakura replied. His eyes narrowed on the thief suspiciously. He would ask about his intentions for Lizzie later. He knew the yami never did anything unless it benefited him.

"As it should be." Was all the yami would reply. He petted Oreo, whom finally came out of hiding.

"He's in a strange mood this morning..." Bakura remarked to Lizzie, as he poured her usual glass of milk. It was if Lizzie had never left his side.

"He's plotting." The girl replied, sipping it. "You forgot to give me my vitamin." She told him. It wasn't that she wanted the disgusting chewable, but if Ryou hadn't remembered it himself, her elder brother really was a mess.

"You're right." Bakura smiled at her, and retrieved the loathsome pills. "Lizzie...you know you can't stay...don't you?"

"But why not? You can't be that badly off in finances if you still have all our things!" Lizzie argued, setting her glass down.

"No, but I'm not making enough money to..support you." Bakura explained. It pained him to say it out loud. "I'm not financially capable of it..." He put some water on the stove now, and led Lizzie into the living room. "Let's not talk about that right now, okay? Let's talk about other things. How is it over at the Kaibas'?"

"It's all right but, I really miss being with you at night. It's scary in that big mansion in the dark..." Her lower lip trembled. "I'm always afraid the house will eat me or something."

Bakura pulled her closer to him, and petted her hair. "It's not going to be forever, Elizabeth. I promise you."

"I want to stay now..." The girl almost whimpered. "I want to be with you. I don't want to be a Kaiba like Mokuba said. I love him and Seto, but I love you more."

"Mokuba said you were going to be a Kaiba?" Bakura frowned. "When did he tell you this? Is Seto planning to adopt you permanently? Tell me, Lizzie!" He couldn't keep his voice from shaking in nervousness as he demanded answers.

"H-he said you might not be able to regain control of your money. I-if that happens, he said Seto would probably take me in himself." She buried her face in her hands,and felt Bakura hold on to her tighter.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Elizabeth. I swear it!" Bakura's eyes were full of tears. "Seto's a good man, and I appreciate what he did, getting you out of Rex's care, but...he will not take you away from me. I promise!" The British boy held her tightly, trying to sooth both her and himself as he rocked her gently. _She will have to go back to Kaiba's,but I want to know what my yami is up to first. He doesn't just do things for me like this. As kind as it was of him. I feel much better, knowing Elizabeth is healthy, and has not given up on me yet. I don't deserve that kind of loyalty from her....at all. _


	5. The Soul of the Cards

**Chapter Five-The Soul of the Cards**  
"Are you sure you know what you're talking about, Magician? I swear, if you're lying to me..."  
"I don't lie, Kuba. You should know that. Particularly when it pertains to Elizabeth." The Dark Magician was standing by Elizabeth's bedroom window, his back to the miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon that was nestled on her bed. "She may not know it, but we're not just pretend friends. Now we know why."  
"You're crazy. Why would Atemu send us to look out for her before if he didn't have a confirmation until now?"  
"Because of speculation." Came Celtic Guardian's voice, as he appeared along side Dark Magician. "Once Sagira confirmed it for him, he was satisfied."  
"How does Sagira know about Elizabeth's reincarnation?" Dark Magician wondered aloud.  
"Because, like the rest of us, she was alive." Kuba replied calmly. "Oh and by the way...ever notice how she doesn't talk to us anymore?"  
"Well, she hasn't been home all this time, Genius. Maybe now we can hint for her to take us back with her to Kaiba's." Celtic Guardian suggested. "Speaking of the little princess...here she comes!" The three card guardians scrambled to reappear back in their cards.  
It wasn't Elizabeth who opened her door. It was the old thief. "There's no use hiding. Come out." He was looking especially irritated.  
Dark Magician appeared. "Bakare." He folded his arms, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"  
"I want to know what you know,Fool. And no lies."  
"Why should I tell you anything, street scum?" The magician aimed his staff.  
"It doesn't matter if you do or not." Yami Bakura decided. "You should be working with her on her shadow magic though, if you're any kind of guardians."  
"She's ten. She needn't be worrying about things like that. Besides, I sense more trouble coming." Dark Magician replied. "I'm about to give her our real names too."  
"Trouble? What sort of trouble?" The old thief's eyes narrowed again.  
"I'm not sure." Dark Magician sighed deeply. "Look, Seto will probably be here in the next couple of hours to collect her. Make sure we're packed away into her pocket or something."  
"That's not my responsibility." The tomb robber sneered.  
"Well you better make it your responsibility." CG reappeared. Just then they heard a loud siren. "And here come the cops. I can't believe Seto actually called them..."  
After another minute, several voices were heard in the hall at the same time. Then thunderous footsteps on the steps, followed by Lizzie's pleading whine. "I better go to her." Dark Magician disappeared, to go to his little charge.   
"Seto, I swear to you. I had no idea my yami was going to do this." Ryou sputtered helplessly.  
"Yeah, well..." Seto seemed at a loss of words for the first time in a while. "At any rate, he scared Mokuba good. I didn't want these brainless fools involved," he gestured to the policemen trying to get Lizzie back downstairs,"they came at a distress call from Murray."  
"What are they going to do?" Ryou asked nervously.  
"Well, ordinarily, I guess you'd be arrested for kidnapping, but....I'm not going to press charges." Seto reassured him. "She does need to come with us now though." He looked up the staircase, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry, Bakura."  
"It's.....it's perfectly all right." The British boy sighed sadly, moving into the kitchen. He had no desire to watch them force Elizabeth to leave.  
  
As it was, Ryou could still hear Lizzie's cries of protest, for the girl was just hysterical. "I'm not leaving! My brother needs me!!"  
"Lizzie, you have to come with me." Seto replied calmly. However it might have appeared on the outside, on the inside Seto was just as heartbroken by Lizzie's situation. "Please don't make this harder on yourself."  
"Lizzie, we're going to come with you, okay?" Dark Magician appeared by his young charge, invisible to Seto.  
"I can't leave Ryou, DM! I just can't!"  
Seto's eyes narrowed. Not this again. She's too old for imaginary playmates, especially ones that live in her cards! He resolved to have one of his psychiatrists evaluate her later in the week. "Let's go Elizabeth." He told her near sharply.  
"NO!" She turned to go to her room, but DM grabbed her arm gently.  
"Lizabeth....you need to go with Seto. We're all going with you." He smiled kindly. "Even Wheeler, if you want him too."  
"I do, but.....I just want to be with Ryou....." She went upstairs now, and locked herself in her room.  
  
"You're being stupid, you know." Sagira emerged from the Pyramid. "There's a reason why all of this is happening."  
"Shut up." Elizabeth snapped. "I don't like you, and I won't let you boss me around."  
"Foolish girl! Do you think Pharaoh Atemu would just hand over his Dark Magician so you can have a play mate?!"  
Lizzie shrugged. "How should I know? DM is my best friend, you know that."  
"Yeah yeah. His name is Mahadou." Sagira replied. "Go with Seto, Elizabeth. You have to."  
"We're all goin' with ya." Wheeler told her, as he stretched. "We need to stretch our dueling muscles. It's been forever since we've played, you know." The Flame Swordsman smiled. "Besides, I think Joey's supposed to come over and visit."  
From the hall, Lizzie heard Ryou talking quietly to Seto, then, "Lizzie? Will you please come out?"  
"Only if he lets me stay with you, Ryou." She leaned against the door, with a shiver.  
"Open the door." It was Yami Bakura that spoke now. It was so unusual for both Bakuras to be in the same place (even in the same house) that Lizzie felt compelled to comply, if only to see this phenomenon herself. "Now..no one wants this to be happening, but...you've to comply,Elizabeth."  
"But...."  
"You must." Ryou told her sadly. "It's only for a little while."  
Seto reached out, and took her hand. "Come on now. I'm already late for work as it is."  
Lizzie wanted desperately to resist, but decided not to, when Wheeler appeared. The Flame Swordsman smiled comfortingly.  
"Don't worry about a thing, Lizzie-bee. We're goin' with you." With that, he retreated to her deck, which was in her pocket.  
"Okay. I'll go." Lizzie told Seto. Before long, they had pulled away from Ryou's house, and were headed for Kaiba Manor. Unbeknownst to either Lizzie or Seto, the limousine was followed by a Buick from a distance.


	6. Conflict of Interest

**Chapter Six-Conflict of Interest**

A few months later, Seto received a phone call from his lawyer, requesting his presence. "What is this all about?" He grunted.

"Mr. Ryou Bakura has requested a hearing in order to regain custody of Elizabeth."

"Oh he has, has he?" Seto leaned back in his chair, turning to face the large window in his office. "When is this hearing, Barly?"

"Tomorrow." His lawyer cleared his throat. "I should probably warn you, Sir. He's not the same as when you last saw him. Rumor has it he partnered with Page Turner and now, he's got a lot more money on him."

"That's not a problem." Seto replied.

"But he's still got a lot more bills than you do." Barly told him. "He might not have enough to take care of Lizzie."

"We shall see what the judge thinks. It's not like I want to keep Lizzie if he can afford to take care of her. She is his sister." Seto hung up, frowning. Now he'd have to tell Elizabeth that she might be able to go home to Bakura. _No easy feat. She's adjusted a bit too well._ He shook his head, as he went back to his paperwork. _Things are going to get rough. I know the judge will more than likely ask Elizabeth where she wanted to go. What if she does choose me? That would hurt Bakura more than anything in the world. He already thought I wanted to keep her good._ "Gah! I can't focus on this right now. I have deadlines!" The CEO muttered, and resolved to have his work finished by four o'clock when Mokuba and Elizabeth would get home from school. He would surprise them both by taking them out to Fiona's, which was a high class restaurant they both loved.

And that's exactly what Seto did. When Mokuba and Lizzie came by his office after school, he told them to go home, and get ready to go out.Since Seto was already dressed up, he didn't have to worry about changing his clothes. Lizzie loved going out in the limousine, and getting to eat in expensive restaurants. That night however, she was suspicious. Seto never took them out on a school night. After they had ordered their appetizers,one for each of them, she looked at him. "What's going on, Seto?"

"Nothing." Seto replied, as he sipped his wine. _Damn. I knew she'd realize what was up. She's too smart for her age._ He smiled at her. "So have you decided what you were going to eat?"

"Grilled Cheese with no crust." She told him, which got her twin groans.

"I've told you a thousand times. You can't come to a restaurant like this and order a measly sandwich. " Mokuba told her in exasperation. "Myra and Anna could've done that at home. Besides, you had one for lunch."

"That's right." Seto told her. "Why don't you try their smoked salmon?"

"What's salmon?" Lizzie wrinkled her nose. As many odd things as the Kaibas had gotten her to eat each one sounded more disgusting than the previous one.

"It's fish." Mokuba explained. "It's really good with lemon juice. You should try it." When the waiter came back, he ordered it for her, and for himself. Then he turned to his brother. "So, what's the occasion. It's a school night, and you never bring us to Fiona's on a school night."

Seto sighed. He had to find a different way to break difficult news to them. This was getting more predictable. "I got a phone call from Mr. Barly this afternoon."

"Your lawyer? What did he want?" Mokuba asked, as he watched the waiter come back with their appetizers.

"It seems Ryou's decided to try and regain custody of Elizabeth." Seto spoke quietly.

"Really? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Mokuba asked, as he looked over at Lizzie. The girl was drawing on her menu now. "Did you hear what Seto said? Bakura's going to try and get you back."

"I heard." Lizzie replied blandly. "It's not safe at Ryou's."

"What do you mean, Lizzie?" Seto stopped mid-bite of escargot

"DM and Wheeler said something wanted me."

"Lizzie......stop pretending." Seto had indeed made good on his vow to get her evaluated, but the psychologists merely told him it was her dealing with the present situation. In fact, two months later, Elizabeth actually stopped mentioning the card friends. _Maybe it's a scapegoat...She's probably afraid to go back because she doesn't want to be taken away again. _

"I'm not pretending. Eliza said it too. Something wants me." Lizzie stared at Seto, her eyes round, and worried.

"What would possibly want you besides Yami Bakura?" Mokuba asked her.

"A dark force." She replied, as she finished her own appetizer, a platter of shrimp. "I heard DM and Wheeler a couple of nights ago. I'm the Pharaoh's daughter reincarnated."

"Nonsense." Seto grunted, but he almost believed that. She did have the appearance of royalty. "The hearing is tomorrow. What are you going to tell the judge,Lizzie?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Wheeler." Lizzie shrugged, as Seto sighed.

"I give up." He loved Lizzie,but this was getting tiresome. "You two finish up then call Lyle to bring you home." He got up from his chair,and left to go home.


	7. Nobody Wins

**Chapter Seven-Nobody Wins**

The next morning, Seto, Mokuba and Elizabeth arrived at the courthouse promptly at eight. They sat down on the long bench in the waiting room, while they awaited their trial. Lizzie clasped and unclasped her Item, feeling a darker energy around her. _I hope Eliza's behaving herself. The last thing we need is her interference._ However, DM,who was also with her, though invisible, shook his head.

"It's not Sagira. It's someone else. Her name is Mana." He put a protective hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm right here."

"Who's Mana?" Lizzie asked the magician.

"Don't worry about it right now." Her guardian replied, narrowing his eyes, as Bakura walked in. He recognized the other boy with him as Espa Roba. "Tell me that's not his lawyer..."

"Nope! That's Espa!" Lizzie hopped off the bench, and ran to greet Espa, and her brother. "Hi, guys!"

"Lizzie! It's so good to see you!" Espa hugged her gently, then stood back, as Bakura knelt to do the same.

"I miss you, Lizzie...I hope the judge will let you come stay with me now."

"Yeah......" Lizzie frowned, releasing Ryou, as Mokuba approached. "Will Mokuba still be able to be my brother?"

"Of course I will!" Mokuba assured her.

"You shouldn't tell her things that we don't know for sure." Bakura scolded softly. He knew Lizzie would believe anything the Kaibas said to her. "Besides, she wouldn't be able to. She'd have to be living with me."

Lizzie looked from one to the other. "And they're going to ask me who I want to live with? I don't think I can choose, Ryou... I love you all."

Bakura sighed deeply, patting her head. "I know you will make the right decision, Elizabeth. Even if it means making a hard one."

"That's right." Espa told her with a smile. "Maybe when this is all over, you can come visit Jonathan and Chris again. They really miss you being around."

"I'd like that..." Lizzie replied softly, as Mokuba took her hand to lead her back over to Seto.

Espa watched them go, shaking his head. "It's not right, making a child decide." He was worried. Lizzie seemed to be really attached to the Kaibas, and they to her.

"Did you see the nonsense she was wearing?" It was Yami Bakura who spoke now. "Such foolishness for a child her age."

"I'm afraid she might be quite comfortable with it, Yami..." Bakura replied, his head lowered. "And it is with all my heart that it is not the only thing she thinks about when she makes her choice."

"Nonsense." The yami muttered. He wasn't talking to Bakura though. He'd caught sight of the Dark Magician, who'd mouthed that Mana was around. "Let her be around." He mouthed back, snarling. _Pharaoh Atemu might have appointed those foolish cards as her guardians, but I, being her second custodial guardian must see that she isn't harmed. Not that I care......._ The last thought caused him to sneer. The truth was, despite the way it seemed, Lizzie meant a great deal to him as well. He disappeared to find out where this Mana was.

The hearing began shortly after that, with each of their lawyers presenting their cases. Barley did really well in Seto's opinion, but Bakura's lawyer was surprisingly powerful too. Then it was time for Elizabeth to talk to the judge. The eleven-year-old looked at Mokuba and Seto, then Ryou. She shook her head. "I can't...."

"Sure you can." Seto replied warmly. "Follow your instinct."

"Right." Mokuba encouraged. "And when it's all over, we can go to Fi's for dinner."

"Listen to me, Lizzie. You have to make a good decision, for your safety." It was Wheeler, who'd been around since the hearing started. Of course, no one but Lizzie could see or hear her guardians except for Yami Bakura. "I'll go with you into the chamber, if you want me to.."

"I do." Lizzie whispered softly, getting up. With one last glance at her two families, she walked into the judge's chambers, clinging to an invisible swordsman's hand.

"Well now, Elizabeth. It's just you and me having a friendly conversation. Are you feeling a little nervous?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. "A little."

"Well, that's to be expected. Tell me, Lizzie. Are you happy with Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes I am. I love him and Mokuba very much. He takes very good care of me." Lizzie answered truthfully.

"But you understand that your brother Ryou Bakura wants you to come and stay with him again don't you? In most cases, we award custody to the people whom we see fit to raise the child in question. In this case, it's you. This is unusual case though. Here we have two people who are more than qualified to raise you. So I will be basing my decision on what you have to say. It could be that neither will be taking you home today.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "But where will I go?"

"I'll get to that if it comes up. Hopefully you will live with either Mr. Kaiba or Mr. Bakura before today is over. Now, how do you feel about living with your brother again?"

"I want to, but....I'll miss Myra and Anna."

"Who are they?"

"Seto's cooks. They're very good at what they do." Lizzie smiled thinking about Myra's cupcakes.

"I see." Judge Markham smiled. "Do you think you can ever live with your brother Ryou the way you had to live before?"

"I......I don't know. I like living with the Kaibas. I still love Ryou, but it won't feel right, sleeping in a different bed after all these months."

"But you would live with Ryou if you had to?"

"Yes." Lizzie felt Wheeler's hand on her shoulder. "I'm so confused, Your Honor.."

"It's expected. You may go now, Elizabeth. Thank you for talking to me." She opened her door for the girl, and watched sadly as Elizabeth walked back out to Seto.

"Well, what happened? Are you coming home with us?" Mokuba asked as soon as he saw Lizzie come back in.

"I don't know....." Lizzie replied shakily. "I did my best, but I don't know what she's going to do." She looked up when the judge took her seat.

"After careful consideration, this court has decided that guardianship of Elizabeth Bakura will temporarily be given to Child Services of Domino City. Until further notice, the aforementioned child will remain in foster care until such times a better guardian can be appointed."

"This is an outrage!!" Seto growled. "How can you not make a choice?!"

"Mr. Kaiba, after talking with Elizabeth it was clear that the girl is not of a stable mind set to make a decision at this time. After several more questions, it also became apparent that Elizabeth is not certain herself whom she wants to live with. She seems torn, and manipulated in several ways. Court is dismissed." The judge left them all to talk amongst themselves.

Kaiba walked over to Bakura, looking apologetic. "I'm truly sorry, Bakura."

"It's all right. I sort of expected it." The British boy closed his eyes briefly, then looked over at Elizabeth, who was in tears, while Mokuba held her.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Lizzie asked Mokuba.

"No, of course you didn't." Seto told her, coming back to her. "You were honest, Lizzie,and that's what counts." He sighed, as one of the social workers he recognized from previous hearings about Lizzie approached. "Where will they be sending her?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Kaiba. Someone will contact both Mr. Bakura and you when we know." The man replied, kneeling to Elizabeth's level now. "You have to come with me now, Elizabeth."

"I know." Lizzie let go of Mokuba's hand, and slowly walked away with Mr. Tate. She was familiar with him from previous encounters. "Can I stay with Rex Raptor?" She asked now, swallowing hard. "I'd rather stay with him than in an orphanage."

"I believe we can have that arrange, Elizabeth. We'll have to double check with him."

Lizzie smiled a little. At least she'd be with someone she knew well. Rex and Espa had often babysat her together until Espa got a job working at Bakura's store. Then it had become just Rex in most cases. Rex could appear to be rough on the outside, but the real deal with him was that he liked young children. Elizabeth liked Rex a lot too. "I hope he'll say yes."

"I do too, for your sake." Tate told her with a fond smile. Inside, his heart was breaking. He hated this part of his job. He'd been taken away from his family too when he was a child. He knew how she must be feeling. "Shall we stop and get a burger on the way?"

"No thanks, Mr. Tate. I'm not hungry." Lizzie replied softly as they pulled away from the courthouse in his car.

**(A/N:A quick thank you to Desi for helping me characterize my Duel Monster cards. Credit for Dark Magician's character goes to her, and I would never have pulled it off without her.**

**Thanks also to everyone's been reading this so far. I am forever grateful.)**


	8. Emergency at Rex's

**(A/N:Chapter Eight begins Part Two of this story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this so far. I'm sorry the updates are so far apart)**

**Chapter Eight-Emergency at Rex's**

"Come on, Elizabeth. I know you don't want to, but you have to come take your medicine. Your breathing is bad!" Rex sighed. "Do I have to call Espa over here again?" The former dino duelist was frustrated with his latest foster child. Even though Lizzie had requested him, Rex knew that it was only to keep from having to go to an orphanage. But it wasn't a secret that she rather liked being around Rex and his two sisters. However, winter had finally settled in around Domino, and as it had come, so had Elizabeth's chronic Bronchitis. Rex remembered that even Bakura had to fight with her to take her medicine. "Please?"

"Fine." Lizzie pouted, though she tried not to show it when she got up the steps to Rex's side.

"I know you don't like this junk, but it'll make your breathing better. Now, here." He handed her the inhaler.

_Yuck! I hate this stuff. I wish Yami Bakura could send the people who invented this stuff to the shadow realm!_ She took the required two puffs, then tossed it back to Rex. "I'm going to play with Meghan and Christien!"

"Be careful, Lizzie!" Rex called out, but his words were lost on her giggles as Christien snowballed her. Rex shook his head, returning to the warmth of his kitchen. _I wonder if the courts have come to any decisions...it's been almost four months since Elizabeth came here. I love her and all, but she should be with Bakura, without question._ He glared at the pot of water he had on for hot chocolate. "This job is so unfair! It really wreaks!"

"I'm sorry." Weevil was leaning on the door frame when Rex turned around.

"No, I am. See,I have to keep her here until the court decides between Seto or Bakura." Rex muttered.

"How's she doing here?" Weevil asked. He wasn't as familiar with Lizzie Bakura as Rex was, but he knew the girl was close to three of his best friends. Frankly, he did feel a little left out when Joey, Espa and Rex talked of her the week before at their weekly lunch.

"She's doing all right I guess." Rex replied. "She seems to be pretending that this is just one big camp." He shook his head. "There is one thing that gets on my nerves though. I've tried to break her of it, but it's not working."

"What is it?" Weevil asked, as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, she seems to have imaginary friends. I know that's normal in children Monica's age, but hers. What makes it so weird though is that they're actually duel monsters. She's named a couple of the cards from her deck."

Weevil shrugged. "Well, Kenny had invisible playmates up until she was eleven. Maybe it'll wear off on it's own. Have you talked to Bakura about it?"

"I want to, but I'm not quite sure how to.." Rex glanced out the window, to see where his charges were. "What if he gets offended?"

"I'm sure he knows about it as much as the rest of us do. " Weevil assured his friend. "Just bring it up casually or something. You know?"

"I suppose.." Rex was frowning. "Where did they go?!" He walked out on to his back porch. "Meg! Lizzie!"

Suddenly, he saw Christien and Meghan running towards him, looking very worried. "Guys? Where's Elizabeth?!"

"She's having a reall y bad asthma attack, Rex! We left her with Chris' brother. She can't seem to get out of it!" Meghan seemed hysterical. "I thought her medicine would've preven ted that!"

"Not always." Weevil broke in. He ran past the two kids, and towards where they had come. "Rex, call an ambulance, now!"

Rex looked stricken, but he snapped out of it a minute later, and got his phone. He told the operator what was going on, and then gave his address. After he hung up, he dialed Bakura's number. He knew the court order said no contac t, but he also knew that Bakura would've never forgiven him if he didn 't call. The phone rang three times before Rex heard the sound of Yami Bakura on the other end. "Hello?"

"What." Yami Bakura still lacked phone etiquette.

"I need to speak to Ryou at once." Rex replied just a rudely. He was also known to be quite rude sometimes.

A minute later, the gentle British boy came to the phone. "Hello?"

"Bakura, this is Rex. We have a problem with your sister." He explained as best as he could what was going on,.

"Oh dear...." Bakura's voice was trembling. "I'll meet you at the hospital. I have to call Kaiba." He hung up quickly.

"Kaiba?" Rex shook his head at the dial tone, before hanging up as well. He still didn't really know the whole story between Bakura, Lizzie and Seto Kaiba. He just never bothered to ask. He didn't have time to ponder this, since Weevil came back with Lizzie then. "Is she all right!?"

"No. She's really hot, and now her breathing is even more labored." Weevil replied in concern. "Do you need me to go with you to the ER?"

"Someone needs to stay here with Monica. I'm sure Meghan's gonna wanna go too." Rex replied, beginning to feel frazzled.

"I'll take her back to m y house. Espa'll do it, I'm sure." Christien offered now.

"I'd rather call him first." Rex said, as he began zipping Lizzie up. The girl was near hysterical. "Shhh...It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. We're going to the hospital as soon as the ambulance gets here." He might not have known much about Lizzie's condition, but he knew her hysteria wasn't helping her in the least. "Lizzie, you have to calm down. You're only making yourself worse."

"That's right." Weevil nodded. He was still holding her in his arms. This was as awkward for him as it looked to Rex. "Relax."

Meanwhile, Christien had called Espa, and upon hearing the situation, Espa had offered to also call Joey so that he'd be at the hospital too. He also agreed to baby sit Monica while Rex went to deal with the situation. "Espa said he can do it." He told Rex when he hung up.

"Huh?" Rex was distracted by the ambulance.

"Espa said he'd watch Monica, and Joey's going to meet you guys there as well." Christien picked Monica up, and they headed to his house before Rex could protest. Rex usually did have a hard time accepting help from other people. Espa was the same way most times.

Rex either didn't notice, or was too distracted by what the EMTs were doing with Lizzie to notice that the young Roba had left. He helped them get her into the ambulance. "Weevil, bring Meghan with you in my car, okay?" He tossed his keys to the insect expert. "Please be careful with her!!"

"I won't get your sister killed. I promise." Weevil replied, knowing that Rex was referring to the car.

"I meant with the car!" Rex exclaimed.

"Duh!" Weevil replied with a smirk. "Come on, Megs. Let's go." The whole caravan pulled out of Rex's driveway, and headed to the hospital. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Why hadn't Lizzie's medicine worked?

In the midst of the confusion, DM,Kuba and CG watched from a distance. They waited until the insect duelist had turned the corner up the street before looking at each other. DM spoke first. "It had to be Mana. I was there when Lizzie took her inhaler. It was the strong one."

"But why would Mana go to all that trouble knowing the adults would just get her medical help?" CG asked.

"Because she's Mana. That's why." DM muttered. "I don't think we should take this lightly."

"We won't,but we can't do anything standing around here." CG pointed out. "Personally, I wanna bash some Mana."

"I'm with you, but I think it might be wiser if we get advice from the Pharaoh first, don't you?" DM asked. They hadn't had any need to visit Pharaoh Atemu for a long time, but this was a much more serious matter now.

"I suppose you're right, as usual." Kuba spoke up. "Come on then. Let us go." The three duel monster guardians disappeared then, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.


	9. Explanations

**Chapter Nine-Explanations**

Bakura looked down at his sleeping sister, worriedly. "Her breathing is so shallow.." He turned his head to look at Kaiba, Joey and Rex. "What could've caused it?"

"They're still not sure. I had to give them her inhaler. So far, they haven't found anything out of the ordinary about it." Rex told him softly. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's all right. I'm really glad you called, Rex. Elizabeth would've wanted me here."

"Definitely." Joey agreed, coming to stand by Elizabeth's bed. "C'mon, Lizzie. You gotta be all right, or Wheeler'll be all upset."

"Wheeler?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're still humoring her about her cards...." He sighed. "I gave up trying to break her out of that habit, but I'd rather no one encouraged it."

"No one is encouraging anything, Dolt. Your sister is gifted with Shadow Powers." Yami Bakura appeared as he spoke. "They're not imaginary playmates, but servants of Pharaoh Atemu, sent to guard his reincarnated child from Mana."

"Whoa......" Joey's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. She could also use her Millennium Pyramid to protect herself, but thanks to this absurdity with your court system, I have been unable to explain it to her properly."

"I see....." Bakura blinked in confusion. "Are you trying to say you care?"

"Of course I don't care. Who do you suppose killed the Pharoah's daughter to begin with?" His yami replied with a sneer. "I do care about you though, for my own reasons, and therefore, I will make sure this fool child lives." He grunted, shrugging off the looks of shock on their faces. "It was a very long time ago, and to this very day, I regret it."

"Really?" Bakura asked him in surprise. It was unlike the old thief to admit regret when it came to a dishonorable deed.

"That was the deed that drove my dear sister and I apart. I never spoke to Sagira again after that."

"I never knew you had a sister...." Bakura breathed in awe. "What was she like?"

"She was Nuvia's best friend. Nuvia was the pharaoh's youngest child. She was so quiet, and good willed. Even when the streets were less than kind to us. I despised that. I tried to teach her how to pilfer food, but she'd have none of it."

"Then one night, I told the Pharaoh's sentry that it was me who'd been robbing the market, when it was really my brother." Sagira, a thin, silver haired girl who indeed actually looked like the thief,appeared out of the Millennium Pyramid. For the first time, she was visible to everyone including Bakura. "My punishment was to remain forever trapped within this Item. They buried it so well, the original Item keepers didn't even know it existed. Elizabeth's mother found it haphazardly in an Egyptian novelty shop. "

"Y-you know Lizzie's real mother?" Bakura asked, his voice shaking.

"Of course I do. She was an ancient Egypt enthusiast. She wasn't too good of a parent though. Pegasus took her soul one night, and kept Lizzie for himself. I believe you know the rest of the story." The female yami propped herself on the window sill of Lizzie's room. "So, when are you going to hear from the court system about her again?"

"There's no telling..I wish it would be soon." Bakura replied. He'd turned his gaze back to Elizabeth now. He was stroking her hair. "Please don't leave us, Elizabeth.....I'll....I'll do what I can to get you home with me again. I promise. Just don't leave me..."

At the Game Shop, the card guardians were talking to the pharaoh. DM had the floor. "And I'm tellin ' you, Mana went too far. Elizabeth's condition is worse than it was last year!"

"I'm certain it is. Yugi went to check on everything." The pharaoh told him. "This cannot be allowed to continue."

"What do you think we should do?" Wheeler wanted to know.

"I think we need you guys to be more available for her other than when she has her deck with her." Pharaoh Atemu replied. "DM, CG. I want you to enter the human world."

"Why just them?" Wheeler demanded. "I'm her friend too, y'know !"

"Because they know more about her than you do. Don't worry too much. Elizabeth will always be wanting you around." The pharaoh soothed. To the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian he said,"You'll be given human bodies, and names."

"I will gladly do this service for you, my pharaoh." DM told him, with a graceful bow.

"As will I." CG chimed in.

"Very well." The pharaoh held up their two cards, and the room was flooded with light. A minute later, the two duel monsters were completely tangible, and sporting new clothes. Dark Magician was wearing pants the color of his former robe, and a black shirt the word "dark" written in purple. His staff was turned into a street dagger, which he sheathed in his knife holster. "Does this thing still have all it's powers?"

"Yes, it does. I couldn't have you carrying your big staff around while civilians watched, you know." Atemu replied. "Now, you will be given your name. I name you Katsu."

"Katsu? Like Lizzie's going to be able to pronounce that." He laughed a little.

"She's eleven, not five." CG told him, and then looked down at his outfit. His armor had been replaced with an Irish kilt and short sleeve shirt. "And what will I be called, Pharaoh?"

"I will call you Kedo." The pharaoh told him. "Now go to the hospital and protect my incarnated daughter. "Wheeler, Kuba, you return to her deck for the time being."

"Aww man, that's not fair."

"Don't worry, Swordy boy. I'll take her deck to her. She likes to have it nearby when she'll sick." The newly human Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian left then, to get her deck then to see Lizzie at the hospital.


	10. Reunion

**Chapter Ten-Reunion**

"Why today of all days? Lizzie's just now recovering from her illness!" Rex lamented. He was flipping through her folder, while Alston sipped the coffee he'd bought on the way in.

"Well, at least it's getting solved. I hope the girl gets to return to her brother." Alston replied sincerely.

"So do I." Rex agreed, as he left his cubicle. "I need to call and make sure Wheeler didn't screw up picking Lizzie up from her dance practice." He might've been friends with Joey,but sometimes,he just didn't trust him on certain assignments. He dialed Joey's number, and got the machine. "This better mean you're on you're way to get Elizabeth,Wheeler! I mean it or-"

"Hello? Rex, what are you doing?" Weevil Underwood had picked up Joey's phone.

"Weevil! What are you doing over there? Where's Wheeler?!" Rex immediately panicked. "Don't tell me he forgot about Lizzie!"

"Slow your jets. He went to get her. I'm keeping an eye on their cousin." Weevil laughed. "I swear,Rex. You really should get a hold of your temper sometimes."

"Shut up." Rex hissed in agitation. "Tell him to have her at my place by three o'clock."

"Sure will. So...the big hearing's today,isn't it?"

"Yeah,and I'm really not looking forward to it." Rex replied. "I just hope Lizzie gets all that she wants."

"So do I...so do I. She's been through so much already." Weevil sighed. "We all have."

"Well,I gotta get going now. I'll catch up with you tonight,Weevil."

"Sure." Weevil hung up on him.

"Bye to you too..." Rex muttered, as he replaced the reciever. He got his coat on, and went outside for some fresh air. "I can't do this anymore.....I need Lizzie to be back with Bakura." He sighed, and shook his head. "Rex Raptor,you've really gone soft!" He muttered to himself, as he walked into the building to check out his next caseload.

The courtroom was packed by the time Katsu (formerly known as Dark Magician) and Kedo (formerly known as Celtic Guardian) arrived. They were dressed in the same clothes the pharaoh had given to them. "Wow...all this is for Lizzie's case?" Kedo asked.

"Seems like it." Katsu replied. The two had been keeping an eye on Lizzie from a distance, though the young girl knew of their appearences in an instant. She turned now in her seat in the front row, and Katsu waved a little. "She's put on a brave face for this."

"She's better for it." Kedo replied. "Elizabeth is a strong girl." They quieted then, as the hearing began.

Bakura was the first to speak, with his lawyer, Mr. Messing , at his side. "I believe that I have been done a great injustice by being denied my little sister."

"Do you have anything to back that up,Mr. Bakura?" The judge asked now.

"My attorney,Mr. Messing ,does,your honor." Bakura sat down, and let his lawyer take over.

"My client feels that the court was in the wrong to have taken Elizabeth away from him because it was unable to make a clear decision." The lawyer began. He went through everything that's happened since Lizzie'd last seen Bakura. "In conclusion, I'd like to remind the court about what it means to be a family. You do not necessarily have to be blood related. A family is a unit that you can look up to in times of need, and when you need care. As small a family it is,Bakura and his sister belong together."

"Thank you,Mr. Messing. You may be seated." The judge's face was still emotionless. "Is there anyone else here who would speak on Mr. Bakura's behalf?"

"I would." Seto Kaiba stood up. "This whole thing has gone on long enough,Your Honor. Elizabeth and Bakura belong together. End of story."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Anyone else?" No one else spoke up, so the judge cleared her throat. "And now for Dominio City Child Services. Your case,please."

Rex stood up,wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt. "I,Rex Raptor speak on behalf of Child Services in Domino County."

"Very well. State your position."

"Child Crisis manager." Rex replied. "Your Honor, I had the pleasure of keeping Elizabeth in my home for several months. She is a very special little girl, and even though most won't agree with what I am about to say, I will say it anyway. What Child Services did to her was wrong. Lizzie is only a child, and to have asked her to choose between two very different families, both of which she loves very much,was very wrong. I am of the opinion that she will be best taken care of in the arms her brother, Ryou Bakura." Rex sat down,breathing heavily.

"Nice job,Rex." Joey touched his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Court will take a fifteen minute recess." The judge stood up,and walked into her chambers.

* * *

"Ryou!" Elizabeth ran to sit with Bakura. "I think we're going to win."

"I hope so, Lizzie. I really do." Her brother hugged her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better. Rex is a good brother too. Can we still be friends with him after this is over?"

"Sure." Bakura replied, smiling a little. "Sit down. The judge will be back in a minute." The british boy watched her return to her seat, then snapped to attention when the woman returned to her throne.

"After reviewing the facts of the case in question, I am rewarding custody of Elizabeth Bakura to one,Ryou Bakura pending a follow up by Social Services." She banged her gavel. "Court dismissed."

"We did it!" Lizzie ran to her brother, who grabbed her up tightly, crying tears of joy.

"We certianly did, Lizabeth! We certainly did." He clung to her as if he'd thought she'd disappear again.

"Ow....you're squishing me!" Lizzie yelped then, and he loosened his grip.

"Come on, you two. We're going to Fiona's. My treat." Seto came up, shaking Bakura's hand in congratulations.

"Fiona's! Yeah!" Lizzie, and Mokuba, who'd been watching from the back somewhere ran ahead of their two older siblings.

"Congratulations, Bakura." Everyone he knew was coming up to offer their congratulations.

"Thank you. But really, it wouldn't have happened without all of you to support me." He told them, as he got into Kaiba's limousine. He listened to Mokuba and Elizabeth talk about school, smiling a little. "How does it feel to know you're going to be able to go home with me?"

"It feels wonderful! I can't wait to see my own bed, and my deck, and Oreo...."

Bakura laughed. "Me either. I will finally be able to sleep."

The limousine drove off toward Fiona's, while a lone figure stood watching. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her arms were crossed,as she smirked after the car that was departing._ Enjoy your happiness now. For soon it will all be gone!_ She laughed at her own demented thoughts, before disappearing.

**(A/n:And that concludes Choosing Sides. I will be changing the summary,so don't panic. The second plot I had going will be continued in my next fic, to be released in August.)**


End file.
